A filter arrangement is known from EP 1 640 055 A1 in which the filter element is received by a filter housing consisting of an upper part and a bottom part. The filter element separates a raw air side from a clean air side. In this filter arrangement insertion tongues engage in the fold troughs of adjacent folds of the filter element. The engaging of the insertion tongues into the fold troughs should achieve a very low leakage rate of air between the raw air side and the clean air side.
This sealing concept has the disadvantage that the insertion tongues must be coordinated very precisely in their length with the depth of the fold troughs in order to establish a tight contact of the insertion tongues on the filter medium.